


Trouble With The Wonkavator

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Arthur Slugworth Means Well, Awkward Flirting, Business, Candy, Charlie Bucket Is A Sweetheart, Chocolate, Co-workers, Comedy, Corporal Punishment, Dark Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Grandpa Joe Bashing, Grandpa Joe Is An Asshole, Imagination, Inspiration, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Mr. Beauregarde Tries, Mrs. Bucket Is A Worried Mother, Oompa Loompas Are Family, Oompa Loompas Are Supportive, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Poetic, Poverty, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, The Factory, Unhealthy Relationships, Violet Beauregarde Is A Good Friend, Willy Wonka Is A Sweetheart, Willy Wonka Knows What's Up, Work, Workplace Relationship, but not too graphic, golden tickets, of course, only once, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Since there isn't that much actual fanfics relating to Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory 1971 movie, I decided to make this one myself. It is my own sequel of how it all could've turned out after Charlie won the factory and a lifetime supply of chocolate... maybe even a lifetime supply of Willy Wonka's solid trust. I know that there's already a sequel after the original book, but this is my own idea of a sequel for the legendary Roald Dahl himself. Hope you all enjoy this! :)I may make more sequels after this one.
Relationships: Arthur Slugworth & Charlie Bucket, Arthur Slugworth & Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket & Oompa Loompas, Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka, Grandpa George/Grandma Georgina, Grandpa Joe & Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe/Grandma Josephine, Mrs. Bucket & Charlie Bucket, Mrs. Bucket/Willy Wonka, Violet Beauregarde & Charlie Bucket, Willy Wonka & Oompa Loompas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

Willy Wonka obviously will be Wilder! Wonka in this story. Every character will be from the 1971 movie. If none of you are interested in getting involved with this story, then you don't have to. As long as my readers that do want to read it and I enjoy it altogether, it will truly work out.

Lastly, if any parts in this book end up copying from the sequel of the original book CATCF, then let me know. I have never read the sequel.

Enjoy!

Now, here's a refresher of the characters(If any of you need it):

Charlie Bucket

Mr. Jopeck(Charlie's newspaper boss)

Bill

Augustus Gloop and Mrs. Gloop

Veruca Salt and Mr. Salt

Charlie's mom

Mr. Turkentine

The Tinker

Arthur Slugworth(Mr. Wilkinson)

Willy Wonka

Mike Teavee and Mrs. Teavee

Violet Beauregarde and Mr. Beauregarde

Grandpa George, Grandma Georgina, Grandma Josephine, and Grandpa Joe

Last, but not least, Oompa Loompas(Lol)

Alright! I hope you all end up enjoying the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Used To The Factory

The Wonkavator was slowly lowering towards the ground. Grandpa Joe was internally celebrating as Charlie hugged Wonka a third time. It was a much quicker one as the boy let the chocolatier go. The Wonkavator finally touched ground creating a slight tremble in the process. Charlie's eyes were still full of happiness and wonder as he exited the Wonkavator with Grandpa Joe by his side and Willy Wonka behind them. The three sets of shoes made shuffling sounds against many types of floors as the new trio proceeded to leave the chocolate factory. As they were passing by, all the Oompa Loompas gave thumbs up to Charlie and his grandpa with huge smiles of respect, excitement, and gratitude. 

Grandpa Joe's expression was still of shock even when Willy Wonka followed along with him and Charlie, for the chocolatier desired to see the boy's simple home. The boy appeared to look nervous as they were inching closer and closer to the small house. Once they were there, his whole body started shaking. He didn't want Mr. Wonka to hate him for the home he's lived in his whole life. The boy knew Wonka wouldn't, but the inner butterflies were still alive and kicking. He held onto his grandpa's sleeve as he glanced up at the chocolatier and waited for the man's reaction.

Wonka's face was at first filled with an unknown expression only because he was in deep thought. He noticed how close he felt he was towards the boy already. They've only known each other for a day! Perhaps when the whimsical man took a glance at Charlie's home, his heart clenched with intense sadness and countless other emotions. When the chocolatier was finished analyzing the whole place, he spun around to face the hesitant duo, then he said with a smile that sprung plentiful warmth, "Charlie, my dear boy, what is the matter? Has my offer scared you out of your wits?"

Charlie's bottom lip trembled as his grasp tightened on his grandpa's sleeve so much that it had caused the old man to jerk his arm away. "N-No, definitely not, Mr. Wonka. I am beyond ecstatic to realize that you've chosen me out of all people, but I... I feel as if you _really_ don't want to hire me."

Grandpa Joe's eyes flashed with alarm and concern.

"Why do you think that, Charlie?" Wonka's eyes shone real worry.

"My family and I are poor. We have been poor for at least 20 years. I don't think we're capable enough to help you the way we should, Mr. Wonka." Charlie played with his hands and kept his gaze lowered.

Willy leaned to his knee, then placed a hand on the troubled boy's shoulder. "You have passed the test for a very good reason, Charlie. You have a pure heart full of pure empathy and pure imagination. You know when it should be appropriately implemented into a situation. You may bear recklessness, but you are still a kid. You _are_ also poor. Therefore, we have helped each other with that test. Why stop now? My factory and business will help your family's money problem disappear and it all will skyrocket if you let me help you to help me help you. D'accord? Va bene? Okay?"

Charlie smiled bright. "Yes, Mr. Wonka. You are right. I should be more optimistic. It would help my family a lot."

"It would also help you, Charlie. This will be the chance of your lifetime. If you are to avoid this now, then you may not come across this kind of choice ever again for as long as you shall live. Think twice, then believe if you are ready to work with me. You have the whole night to decide whether you are mentally, physically, or any other kind of fit to work at my factory alongside me. I will wait patiently for you tomorrow. As for now, Bonne nuit. Gute Nacht. Buona notte. And goodnight, Charlie." Wonka gave the happy boy a sidehug, shook Grandpa Joe's hand, then trekked back to his factory.

Grandpa Joe and Charlie entered their home. Charlie's mom noticed them and had Grandpa Joe sit on his spot on the huge bed. The other three grandparents were still bedridden. Right after Grandpa Joe and Charlie left with the Golden Ticket that same morning, Charlie's mom received the idea of helping the other three out of bed after Charlie did so for Grandpa Joe. Grandpa George was able to remain on his feet for at least a couple seconds, but he could never stand longer than that amount of time. It was the exact same for poor Grandma Georgina and Grandma Josephine. The ladies never liked the idea of falling to their injuries, so Charlie's mom had to keep a hold of them the whole time while Grandpa George had no problem with the idea. Grandpa George was always stubborn in wanting to look brave and manly, even for a man his age. Grandpa Joe was kind of the same way only because he went through a couple of wars in his young lifetime. Grandmas Georgina and Josephine were always scared of the littlest of things. They were never too used to the outside world's components. 

Charlie hugged his mom hard, then she told him to get ready for bed. They both ascended to his bedroom, then she laid him to bed as she asked, "So, my dear son, how did the tour go?"

"For the most part, it was great! Mr. Wonka told me the truth, though. He said that the whole thing was a test to see who could work alongside him. I won, so you, me, and the rest of us can stay with him!"

Charlie's mom was confused and a little suspicious. "Wait, wait. He brought you in... just like that? He's only known you and Grandpa Joe for a day."

"I know, but the test must've been really big. Maybe all Mr. Wonka ever needed in a day was the truth. He needed it from someone. I was very loyal the whole way through. Well... besides the Fizzy-Lifting Drink room. Grandpa Joe and I made a little mistake there and that got Mr. Wonka _really_ angry. I gave him his Everlasting Gobstopper back and that was enough to get him back on his good side. For the most part, it was all very cool and interesting!"

"Hmm... that sounds really nice." She smiled, but it was a stiff one. "Goodnight, Charlie." She leaned forward, kissed his forehead, then left the bedroom with her sweet son's door almost completely closed.

*****(Next Day)

The sun seeped in through the window in Charlie Bucket's bedroom. Bright, warm rays covered his legs as he rose from his bed and stretched with a yawn. He struggled with the sheets a bit as he stumbled his way out of bed. Charlie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, thinking hard about yesterday's turn of events. He wasn't sure if any of that was a dream or not. He and his family couldn't have possibly gotten that much luck in one day... right?

Boy, was he wrong.

Loud knocks rained upon his family's front door. He overheard his mom stride to the entrance and she cautiously opened the door. Once the- seems like- everlasting creak sounds ended, there was the unmistakable, soft and warm voice that asked his mother, "Is Charlie Bucket available, ma'am?"

"Oh, uh... yes... of course? Do I know you?" She wondered hesitantly.

"Oh dear, madam. It seems that I have forgotten to introduce myself to you all, his family. Please forgive my delayed greeting, for I am Willy Wonka, the owner of the legendary chocolate factory."

"Charlie! Please come down here. Our special guest would love to see you." His mom called out as she let the chocolatier in their home. Charlie groggily struggled making it down the stairs. He completely forgot that he had a messy head of blond hair and his baggy pajamas were still on.

At the moment, he was too tired and shocked to care.

Wonka's eyes shimmered with amusement once he saw Charlie's preposterously lazy appearance. The man's smile widened when Charlie's eyes broadened with disbelief.

"M-Mr. Wonka, you're actually here?"

"My dear boy, do you believe all of yesterday was merely a dream?" Wonka's voice rung with pure merriment.

"I-I suppose so, sir." Charlie's face reddened as it lowered.

"Ohoho, Charlie! Since you believed it all to be a dream, I suppose you didn't cerebrate more on the decision of your life. Hmm?"

Charlie looked slightly confused towards his mom and his just as confused grandparents.

"Charlie, he means you didn't think more about what you wanted to choose." She added.

"Exactly! So, is my claim correct, Charlie?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka. It all really did feel like a dream. I honestly thought I was going to wake up from it and not be able to return to it." The boy sighed.

"It is a good thing this question is real! Do you frankly believe you can inherit my factory alongside me for the rest of your existence? You only have ten minutes left to decide whether you are ready or not. My Oompa Loompas and I will commence work shortly." He patted Charlie's shoulder a couple of times, then exited the house to wait for Charlie's commitment to conclude.

"My son, I think we all should decide our future as a family. We shall have a vote whether we believe our futures will be bright with this choice or not. Alright everyone, raise your hands if you want to choose to go to that man's factory."

Charlie and his grandparents all raised their hands within the blink of an eye. The only person who didn't decide to raise their hand was his mom.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She sighed deeply, then grumbled a bit, "Alright, fine. I guess it's okay for us as a whole family to move on into a stranger's factory without so much as a how-do-you-do."

"W-Wait, mom-"

"No Charlie, I mean it. It's okay. It's what you've always wanted, right?"

"... Mooom."

"Go on out there, tell him. He'll be ecstatic to know you'll comply with his wishes and yours as well. Go. I won't stop you." Her face was firm with strictness and a hint of disappointment as she lightly drug him towards the exit.

Before she could go the other direction to the kitchen, he seized her sleeve with a pleading expression, then attempted to apologize, "Mom, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. We can talk about this if you want."

"Oh _no_ , Charlie! None of this is all on you. It's just... please go to him. I can't talk about this any longer than I need to." She ascended up the stairs so no one could disturb her for a while.

The boy half-heartedly opened the door and saw Willy Wonka standing there patiently.

Charlie gulped as Wonka asked, "Is your mother okay?" Real concern shown deep within the chocolatier's vibrant blue eyes.

"I guess so?" He stammered.

" _Charlie_..."

"... O-Okay, she's acting really down for some weird reason. I still can't figure out why she's the way she is."

"Perhaps she is not accustomed to the thought of moving onto something new."

"... Yeah, you may be right!" Charlie was a bit more hopeful.

Wonka beamed in reply.

"So, yes! My family and I are moving into your factory." Charlie was beyond giddy that he almost fell onto his knees if it weren't for Wonka catching him in the process.

"Keep yourself steady, my dear boy!" Wonka's voice was full of worry but he was laughing at the boy's sudden foolishness as well. "The factory cannot handle an injured boy on the job."

Charlie's mom's lips pursed in complete disgust from the second floor as she eavesdropped upon their conversation. It was indeed a light innocent and optimistic conversation between the two, but she couldn't help feeling sick to her stomach the more Willy Wonka spoke with her family members. She remained upstairs, not daring to move on with them just yet.

"So, do we all reckon that we are prepared?" Wonka asked, twirling his standard cane within his hand.

"Yes!!!" The whole family exclaimed, then Charlie and Grandpa Joe had to roll the bed that contained Charlie's three other grandparents to the factory. Grandpa George had his arms crossed with annoyance and jealousy because Grandpa Joe could walk instead of him. The grandmas were grateful that the moving would be easier that way. They feared that they would've had to been carried for miles. It would've been unpleasant for everyone.

They all made it to the factory.

Charlie's mom was hesitant at that point. She wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to move on with them. She knew they are her family and this was what they needed and so wanted, but even that alone couldn't completely convince her to go.

So, she decided to stay.

*****(Two Hours Later)

"Mr. Wonka... I'm still confused." Charlie's face scrunched up with unease. "I don't think I will ever be capable of working in your great factory." He sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"Charlie, give yourself and time a chance. There is only so much you can do in such little time. Wait a minute. Strike that. Reverse it." Wonka smiled as he quickly walked over to a couple Oompa Loompas that were struggling to retrieve a few items that were high up.

Charlie glared at the Everlasting Gobstopper machine as he once again tried to turn it on. Luckily, Grandpa Joe appeared behind him.

"Grandpa, I need help. I don't think I'll ever figure out how to turn this on."

"Here Charlie, let me try this one." Grandpa Joe pointed at the button, pressed it, then the whole machine roared with intense power like how it did yesterday during the tour.

"Grandpa, you did it!" Charlie cheered.

"Wow, what a beauty she is." Grandpa Joe muttered under his breath as it created the Everlasting Gobstoppers nonstop.

"Mr. Wonka will be kind of disappointed if he found out that I didn't turn it on myself."

"Then tell 'im you did."

"Grandpa... I can't do that. I would be lying to him!"

"Speaking a few little white lies here and there will be harmless, grandson. Everyone does it all the time. Would you rather him feel proud than disappointed?"

"... Yeah, I suppose you're right, Grandpa. I will take credit." Charlie decided as Grandpa Joe's eyes sparkled with pride.

"Atta boy!"

Wonka was finally done helping those Oompa Loompas. He noticed the machine was working itself through.

" _Oh yes!_ " Wonka clapped his hands together once with fulfilled acknowledgement. "There she goes!"

"Mr. Wonka, I finally figured it out!" Charlie beamed ever so much.

"Good, on we go!" Wonka swung his cane in excitement as he led Grandpa Joe and Charlie into the next invention room.

'Wow, maybe I will get used to this after all!' Charlie realized as the new golden trio disappeared into the next room.


	3. Alternate Ending!(This Is A Joke Chapter. XD)

The sun seeped in through the window in Charlie Bucket's bedroom. Bright, warm rays covered his legs as he rose from his bed and stretched with a yawn. He struggled with the sheets a bit as he stumbled his way out of bed. Charlie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, thinking hard about yesterday's turn of events. He wasn't sure if any of that was a dream or not. He and his family couldn't have possibly gotten that much luck in one day... right?

Boy, was he _**CORRECT**_.

Loud knocks rained upon his family's front door. He overheard his mom stride to the entrance and she cautiously opened the door.

"Hello. Is Charlie here today?" The curious boy heard a familiar male voice ring throughout the whole house.

"Oh! Mr. Jopeck! What are you doing here? What is it you need?" His mom, Michelle, wondered.

"All I need is for Charlie to go to work pronto. We are meeting as a whole group at my stand."

"Why?"

"My workers are beginning to fall behind at the amount of papers that are being sent out each day. It is imperative that me and my faithful workers touch upon that problem before it gets too drastic to handle."

"Understood, sir. Charlie will be down now. Charlie!"

"Yes, mom! I'm coming!" He sped down the stairs even though his hair and clothes looked completely disheveled. Mr. Jopeck's face was manifested with a quick relieved grin, then it disappeared as soon as he said, "Charlie, you better be done getting ready. The others aren't as patient as you and I can be, after all. Hope your work day is as relaxed today as any other day was. See ya soon." He nodded his head down once towards Charlie and Michelle, then he removed himself from their home.

"W-What? But what about the Golden Tickets?" Charlie freaked out.

"What _about_ Golden Tickets, sweetie? I have never heard of them before." Michelle was genuinely concerned and confused for her son.

"Welp, folks, the boy's lost it." Grandpa George muttered as Grandma Georgina slapped him upside the head. He rubbed his head and glared at her.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Grandma Josephine's eyes shone with apprehension.

"Guuuys! Do you all even remember the weeks of Golden Tickets being sent out to five people? Do you remember any of that at all?" Charlie almost began to whine.

"Charlie, my boy, did you have a nightmare?" Grandpa Joe was perturbed by the boy's stubbornness about these tickets they've never heard of, to say the least.

 _"Nooo!"_ Charlie sobbed. "This _is_ my nightmare! Grandpas, grandmas, _mooom!_ You all _have_ to believe me! There was this cool chocolatier named Willy Wonka, and he sent out tickets to five lucky winners who end up finding them! I found one of them and Grandpa Joe and I went there to experience his factory! There were many different rooms, inventions, candies, anything you could think of! Mr. Wonka was _amazing!_ He ended up choosing me as his heir to run his factory for him someday because the other four children weren't fit enough to do so! Then when he chose me, he-"

"Charlie! Those tickets you're talking about don't exist! Mr. Wonka has been closed down for years for a reason. There's no way he could come back up just like that. Boy, you need to forget about him. He's causing you distress, it seems." Grandpa Joe explained.

"WHY!? HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!? HE REALLY DID-"

"Okay, that's quite enough, Charlie Bucket. Go and get ready to meet up with Mr. Jopeck and your coworkers, _now._ " She ordered whilst pointing to their bathroom. Michelle was having none of his attitude.

 ** _"AHHHRRG!"_** Charlie screamed as he ran out the front door, not caring if he was going to work with his pajamas on.

"What was _that_ all about, Michelle?" Grandma Georgina asked worriedly.

"An attitude that needs to be adjusted _pronto._ " Grandpa George confirmed firmly.

"No, it felt more than just some silly little attitude." Michelle paced back and forth in thought. "He seemed as if he truly believed what was real to him."

"Sounds like he needs therapy, and if not therapy, then placed in an asylum." Grandpa George huffed.

"Agreed. Not even I was that crazy at his age." Grandpa Joe muttered.

"No, father! He's not crazy! Maybe he was just having a stubborn frame of mind for once. Perhaps something like what you do all the time." Michelle smirked when Grandpa Joe gasped in complete horror at what she said.

"Hey! If I could walk again, my taunting daughter, then you would be a _very_ sorry young lady!"

"No, dear! She was only joking! Please, calm yourself!" Grandma Josephine pleaded whilst holding his raised fist back down onto his lap.

Grandpa Joe merely grumbled the whole rest of the day.

As Charlie was speeding to work whilst sobbing his heart out the whole way, Willy Wonka was watching from a high floor saw the sad boy right outside the window. He shook his head and tsked as the boy disappeared around the corner.

"It seems someone is having a bad day." The whimsical man muttered.

"I hope it wasn't caused by me and my issue. I will have to be shut down in a few days.

"Well, I tried, at least."


	4. Chapter 2: Learning The Factory And Rules

"Alright, ladies and gents!" Willy Wonka began, "The grandmas and grandpa, including Charlie and Grandpa Joe, you all have never laid eyes upon this room. Does this intrigue any of you in the slightest?"

The area was filled with gardens of growing lollipops and other big candies that were planted deep in chocolaty, soily ground. Oompa Loompas were watering all the stemmed candies with different kinds of liquid fruit flavorings to help the scrumptious confectionery heighten to their fulfilled sizes. As each drop soaked deep into the roots, it gave the sweets not just more mass, but it gave them extra unique flavors for each candy so their savors would be unforgettably satisfying. Willy Wonka licked his lips at the luscious sugar nibblies. Once he entered this room, he always wished he wouldn't have to leave the saccharine-scented space. If he didn't, however, then things would never get done. Sadly.

Charlie's eyes were filled with such wonder that all Wonka could do was beam at the boy's pure innocence. The hungry boy licked his lips as well. He was about to walk over to the Oompa Loompas to ask them if he could try a bit of the candy. Wonka seized his wrist, then tsked whilst moving his index back and forth.

"No, my dear boy. The candies still have an amount of time to grow."

"Awww, okay." Charlie muttered, his head tipped downwards.

"I'm willing to try them too, Mr. Wonka." Grandpa Joe admitted.

Wonka raised an eyebrow in amusement and slight annoyance.

"... I mean after they're done growing." Grandpa Joe laughed nervously.

"Alright, Charlie." Wonka avoided the weird, old man. "Here's what we will do. The next room will contain candies that have finished growing thus far. Are any of you interested?" His voice ringed with a bit of chaff.

Soon after he mentioned that, Charlie and Grandpa Joe quickly pushed the bed into the next room so they and the other three elders in the bed could try the heavenly candies themselves. Willy Wonka and one Oompa Loompa shook their heads while trying to hold in their laughter.

"Mr. Wonka, they are indeed a very intriguing family to have come across." The lead male Oompa Loompa admitted bluntly.

"Yes, my dear companion. They do keep me up on my toes. Positively speaking, that is. Charlie's favorite grandpa does feel a bit off to me, though. I wonder if he's had a questionable past in his childhood."

"Remember what you said once, Mr. Wonka?" Lead Oompa Loompa reminded him.

"Hm? That is?"

"That it is not good to dwell on about your past, or anyone's past. You always want to develop onto your future and avoid the past, or you will drag yourself behind."

Willy Wonka nodded solemnly. "You are right. You see, Roark, perhaps I should be poetic about my promise so I wouldn't ever forget it."

"Go right ahead. I have to make sure the other Oompa Loompas are achieving great success with their jobs." Roark left Wonka's side and proceeded into the garden.

(Oompa Loompa names: Their leader is obviously Roark, and the other 8 males are: Ilberic, Erling, Reginard, Robin, Isembold, Fredegar, Isengar, Milo, and Harding. Their only female Oompa Loompa is named Fíriel.)

_(Willy Wonka couldn't help but recite a negative poem in a pained whisper "Alone" by Edgar Allen Poe.)_

_"From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were—I have not seen_

_As others saw—I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring—_

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow—I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone—_

_And all I lov'd—I lov'd alone—_

_Then—in my childhood—in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life—was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still—_

_From the torrent, or the fountain—_

_From the red cliff of the mountain—_

_From the sun that 'round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold—_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by—_

_From the thunder, and the storm—_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view—"_

_(Then, Willy Wonka sighed with his eyes closed and recites a positive poem in a sing-song voice "If" by Rudyard Kipling.)_

_"If you can keep your head when all about you_

_Are losing theirs and blaming it on you;_

_If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,_

_But make allowance for their doubting too;_

_If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,_

_Or, being lied about, don't deal in lies,_

_Or, being hated, don't give way to hating,_

_And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise;_

_"If you can dream—and not make dreams your master;  
If you can think—and not make thoughts your aim;  
If you can meet with triumph and disaster  
And treat those two impostors just the same;  
If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken  
Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,  
Or watch the things you gave your life to broken,  
And stoop and build 'em up with wornout tools;_

_"If you can make one heap of all your winnings  
And risk it on one turn of pitch-and-toss,  
And lose, and start again at your beginnings  
And never breathe a word about your loss;  
If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew  
To serve your turn long after they are gone,  
And so hold on when there is nothing in you  
Except the Will which says to them: "Hold on";_

_"If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,  
Or walk with kings—nor lose the common touch;  
If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you;  
If all men count with you, but none too much;  
If you can fill the unforgiving minute  
With sixty seconds' worth of distance run—  
Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,  
And—which is more—you'll be a Man, my son!"_

(I'm sorry if this makes no sense. I tried to find poems that could relate to his feelings and what his inner battles are truly like for him.)

Willy Wonka felt relief run through him as he got all of his emotions out the way he wanted and needed to. He didn't realize he was sitting down on the grassy ground in the most elegant position possible. He did once he woke up from himself. He stood up, waved to the Oompa Loompas goodbye, then ambled towards the next room.

"Grandpa Joe! Look at how huge the candies are!" Charlie squealed.

"Them beauties must be at least a few feet long or so. Most of the ones in the garden were only a foot long!" Grandpa Joe felt like he was going to faint.

"I wanna try some so bad!" Grandma Josephine begged.

"Count me in!" Grandma Georgina exclaimed.

"Nah. I must have lost my sweet tooth. I don't feel any desire of having candy." Grandpa George grunted.

"Who insists you exclusively necessitate candy?" Everyone heard a familiar, warm voice reverberate through the whole expanse.

"Hi, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie grinned.

Wonka was situated in the doorway, glancing around the sight of the room and Charlie's family and took it all in with ease. His suspicion grew however when they all surrounded the buckets full of candy.

Grandpa Joe leaned against a heavy bucket. "Hello, Mr. Wonka!"

"Mr. Wonka, what were you doing back there?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I was distracted having a conversation with the lead Oompa Loompa. You all should have waited until I was ready to lead the lot of you."

"I could've sworn I heard him singing in there too." Charlie whispered to Grandpa Joe.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, Charlie." Grandpa Joe snorted whilst he quickly shoved his fist in his pocket. "The man is a loony, after all."

"How timely you all reached for the rules of the factory first before I did." Willy Wonka chuckled for a second, then regained his senses. "Rule #1: If you are _not_ familiar with a room, then do not enter without me. Rule #2: Do not touch anything unless I say so. Rule #3: Do _**NOT**_ disrespect my Oompa Loompas. Rule #4: You can only have eating breaks on the bottommost floor or topmost floor. Rule #5: If you make a mess on any other floor besides those two floors, then clean it up. Rule #6: If any of you hate chocolate, then I don't recommend you stay here all the time. Rule #7: You are not allowed to run here the majority of the time. You are only allowed to if you are in danger or you believe you are. I will give you a pass, Grandpa Joe and Charlie. Rule #8: No disrespecting anybody around here, especially with verbal cursing... unless it's Arthur Slugworth. Rule #9: Do _**NOT**_ steal anything. That will always be prohibited. And Rule #10: Do _**NOT**_ destroy my rooms on purpose, or there will be _**SEVERE CONSEQUENCES.**_ Are you all able to remember these directives?"

"Yes, Mr. Wonka!!!" Everyone concurred besides one person.

"Good. Goody good gumdrops! And awaaay we go to our destinations!" He bounced in his steps as he led everyone to their new bedroom and living room. Luckily, they were still on the bottom floor(Since you can't easily move a bed up the stairs. Lol.), so Wonka was easily able to move them into their new space.

"There you go, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all relish living here for as extensive as you need it to be. D'accord? Einverstanden? Concordato? Agreed?"

"Agreed!!!" Everyone said that time.

"Great! Hope you all have a good night's sleep!" Then he left their area.

Once three out of the four elders were asleep and it was early morning, Grandpa Joe was the one who was still up. The old man stood beside Charlie's own bed, then woke him up with a poke on his shoulder.

"Charlie!" Grandpa Joe whispered. "I got somethin' to show you."

*****(Morning)

Michelle Bucket sighed as she proceeded closer to the factory, albeit hesitantly. She still kind of didn't want her family living in there, but if they truly wanted to, then why stop them? If it weren't for their genuine desperation, then she surely would've never changed her mind. She was only doing this for their sake.

Only that. Nothing else.

She was only a couple of steps away from the gate until someone appeared behind her and poked her shoulder.

"Ma'am? What business do you have here?"


	5. Chapter 3: There's Already Trouble!?

"Oh!" Michelle Bucket stumbled away from the gate entrance in complete fear as she backed away from the dark-clothed man with a black top hat and glasses. His eyes were a glinting, emotionless, but slightly mischievous light blue. He reached out a hand towards her shaking figure. "Um... I-I'm merely checking out the building's amazing infrastructure." She laughed nervously, slowly backing away from the tall man.

"No... I can sense you are entering into the factory for a more important reason. Are you a close relative of Charlie Bucket?" The man was curious about her.

"I..." She sighed, then decided to tell him the truth, since he seemed to know about her son real well, "Yes. I came here to start living with Charlie and his grandparents. I'm his mother. How do _you_ know about my son?" She glared at him with thorough suspicion.

"Oh, I realized merely how rude of me it was to not tell you my name! I am Gilliam Wilkinson. And you are his mother, but since I told you my name, perhaps you could give me yours?" For once, Wilkinson had a genuine, polite smile directed towards her as he inched his spread hand closer to her. She finally shook his hand, albeit hesitantly, then she quickly pulled away and answered, "My name is Michelle Bucket. Since my family wanted so desperately to move here, I finally opted to try the factory out for myself. Even if I end up not appreciating it, I have the feeling I will have to remain here no matter what. They're quite the stubborn group of people. You know what, though? I suppose we all deserve what Mr. Wonka has given us. Hopefully it is the real gift, though. I hope he's not using us, especially my son." She suspired in a worried but tired way.

"If you do fancy staying here, then you will not regret it. He and I will make sure of it." Wilkinson was definitely nothing but authentic. It gave her a breath of fresh air. She couldn't deny that.

"Well, uh, thank you for not attacking me for coming here without permission. I feel so bad leaving Charlie alone to his own devices with his grandparents. I should've not done that. Oh, I'm such a horrible mother!" She began to sob without much control. Michelle didn't expect to lose herself so easily in front of a conspicuous-looking stranger such as Mr. Wilkinson, but her emotions were taking a toll on her so much that there was no choice but to let it all go.

The strange man awkwardly placed a hand on her twitching shoulder, then assured, "From what I can tell, you are just as good of a mother as any other mother who would kill to get her son back. You care about him a lot. You are merely scared of change, is all."

Once she was calmed down, he moved his hand back to his side. Michelle sighed and muttered, "I suppose you're right. I could've left him alone for good if I didn't care about him, my parents, and my parents-in-law... I'm sorry I came here early in the morning. Perhaps I should've waited a bit longer to come here today."

"No worries, Mrs. Bucket. All that matters is that you came for your son. That's all there is to it. _To deny is to dolor._ That is what I always remind myself. Better keep that in mind, dear lady." All she could do was stare at him in rivet. "Here, now let me lead you inside the factory. Mr. Wonka and the others should be up by now."

"Good." She nodded, then followed his footsteps.

*****

"See?" Grandpa Joe slowly pulled out a few long pieces of candy from his pocket.

"Woah, Grandpa Joe!" Charlie was flabbergasted. "How did you get those?"

"Remember when we were in the candy room full of buckets of those sweets that were done growing in the garden?" Grandpa Joe reminded the boy hastily.

"Oh! Y-You snuck them in your pocket? But grandpa... why? Wouldn't Mr. Wonka have given us some at some point in the future?" Charlie now felt a teensy bit of disappointment. Was his grandparents really that desperate on trying Wonka's scrumptious candies?

"Sorry, Charlie." Grandpa Joe muttered tiredly. "I couldn't help it. It was all right there for me to take. I let my childhood pop up in too many places too often. Really, I apologize for the bit of trouble I've caused you, my dear grandson." He seemed transparent with his sorrow that all Charlie could do was hug him.

"I guess if I were you, I'd understand your desperation. I kinda wanted to do the same thing anyways. So, you're not completely alone there." The 10-year-old assured his grandpa. "However, if he ever finds out, grandpa, he may kick us out!" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah... maybe, Charlie. All we can do is hope for the best. His candy is so good, though... I just couldn't wait to try them any longer! I hope you really understand." Grandpa Joe begged.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you've done. You know how serious Mr. Wonka is about his rules!" Charlie felt a bit scared but mostly sad for what his grandpa had done already. They barely didn't go through day 2(Which is the day in this chapter and Chapter 4)! 

"Understood, Charlie. I'll make sure to keep that in mind for now on." Grandpa Joe promised.

"I will always love and care about you, Grandpa Joe. You're my closest grandparent, with Grandma Josephine being 2nd, and Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina being 3rd. I love you all, and especially you. I love you and mom the most. I wouldn't know what to do without you and her. So please, don't do anything worse than that. I want him to be on our good side. I know Mr. Wonka didn't treat us too nicely on the first day in his factory, but that doesn't give us reason to snap back at him. He did just meet us, after all. He likes us now. We don't want to lose that. It isn't everyday we have a big, famous person by our side. No matter what, though, family does come first to me. Sometimes I do make the mistake of forgetting that, but today I won't. We will have a better relationship with him, okay Grandpa Joe? I want us to have a future together, even if you aren't too fond of him. Gosh, I hope you understand..."

Grandpa Joe hugged the emotional boy. "Charlie, I care about you too! I promise there will not be more trouble today. I will begin to respect him just for your sake. Although, if we have to, we _may_ have to lie about the candy."

"No Grandpa! No more lies." Charlie sighed. "We should just face what we've done. We shouldn't be afraid of someone who's as giving as him. _Please?_ I'll even tell him I took some, okay? He would forgive a child quicker if I end up saying I did it." The other grandparents were slowly beginning to wake up as Willy Wonka knocked on their door and shouted out for everyone to wake up.

Grandpa Joe gave the candy to Charlie in defeat. "Okay. That seems fair enough."

Charlie sighed, and muttered, "I miss mom, Grandpa."

"Don't worry, grandson. I miss my daughter too. Maybe she'll come around soon."

Willy Wonka entered the bedroom and announced, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Here, we are to start our work here in this fine factory. Grandma Josephine, if you want to, you can start knitting new clothes for the Oompa Loompas and perhaps knit other things for my items here as well. Do you want to do that?"

Her eyes brightened up, and she exclaimed, "Oh yes! I was afraid I would become useless here. Thank you for giving me that idea." He gave her the equipment so she could begin her best strength of work.

"After all, you did make a scarf for Charlie, right?" Wonka beamed.

"Oh yes! He still loves it, I believe." Grandma Josephine was definitely in a content mood.

"Alright, now the other grandparents... oh dear, what should they do?" Wonka was tapping his chin in thought.

"I could be the janitor!" Grandpa Joe suggested.

"Perfect! You and the Oompa Loompas will get along quick! You can start now if you want to." Wonka smiled a little when Grandpa Joe immediately got to work out of the bedroom.

"I could try and start walking. I wish I could stop being in bed all the time." Grandpa George grumbled. Grandma Georgina nodded with agreement. Grandma Josephine was too distracted by her knitting to decide that decision for herself.

"I will help you both. I hope this will not get scary for you, Grandma Georgina." Willy Wonka was a bit nervous.

"No, I'm sure it won't.~" She fluttered her eyelids in a flirting manner. "With _you_ around, anything can be possible.~"

Now, it was Grandpa George's turn to slap her shoulder.

Wonka laughed, though he was not fazed by her attempt. "Yes, it is good to believe as such."

She giggled in response.

Willy Wonka went over to Charlie, then was about to say, "Hm, Charlie, what should you-"

"Mr. Wonka! U-Um... I have to tell you something." Charlie muttered ashamedly whilst keeping the bits of candy behind his back.

Wonka was startled. "What is it, my dear boy?"

The pain tore through the boy's delicate heart. He couldn't do this without Grandpa Joe at his side, but now that was too late to stress over. It was now or never. "Mr. Wonka... I-I took some of your candy yesterday."

There was a looming silence spread out through the room, even Grandma Josephine's knitting had ceased altogether!

Willy Wonka's glare pierced right through Charlie's wet eyes which were about to pour out tears.

"I oughta take that boy right over my knee! If I could walk, I would!" Grandpa George declared.

"I agree! Charlie, what were you _thinking?_ " Grandma Josephine whined.

Charlie had tears going down his face.

"I-I'm truly sorry, guys! I didn't know what I was thinking!" He sniffed while Grandma Georgina shook her head with complete disappointment.

"Everyone, calm down." Wonka sighed with his eyes closed for a moment. "He apologized and understood his mistake. That is what truly matters to me. However, if you ever do that again, I may not allow you to work alongside me anytime soon. It would hurt to have to do such a thing. I will give you one more chance, Charlie. Is that okay?"

"I promise!" Charlie sobbed a bit more, so Wonka had to give him a big hug and pat the boy's quivering back.

"Grandpa George, I will never want or hopefully need to do what you suggested. _Hopefully._ " He sighed with relief. "Alright, now that that was handled, we can-"

The doorbell rang. 

"Okay, Charlie. You wait here. You will start working with me until I deal with a possible visitor, alright?" Wonka ordered.

Charlie wiped his eyes as he stopped his crying and sniffling. "Okay, Mr. Wonka. I can wait."

Willy Wonka nodded with his signature smile back on his face, pat the boy's shoulder, then proceeded out the bedroom to the front door. He opened it, then saw who the two people were.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise we have here!"


End file.
